halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Richards
Name: Andrew Richards Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: Red Date of Birth: 03/31/2529 Age: 28 Height In Armour: 6’4” Height: 6’0” Weight In Armour: 510 pounds Weight: 220 pounds Generation: Spartan-IV Primary Specialization: N/A Preferred Specialization: Operator UNSC Primary: BR85 Service Rifle UNSC Secondary: M6H pistol Additional Gear: Basic survival kit, combat knife, M9 HE-DP grenades Suit Colors: Brick red primary, silver secondary, blue visor Physical Description Red has a slight tan complexion, with deep-set green eyes and long, black eyelashes to compliment. Despite being a good-looking guy on paper, he’s just as average-looking as the person next to you. His thick, black hair is cut short on the sides and back of his head while his top is slightly longer. He is very lean for his height, at only 220 pounds. A large scar across his right eyebrow and a smaller one on his left cheek are present as a result of a one-on-one fistfight with a Sangheili while his helmet was not equipped. He wears SOLDIER-class armor. Personality Red is very quiet, but not in typical Spartan fashion. He gets quite anxious around fellow peers, often stumbling on his words when asked to answer a simple question. (He has composure when in contact with officers and higher-ups, as he has a high level of respect for the chain of command.) But give him some time, and he’ll open up eventually. When his anxiety isn’t a mainstay, he values his allies as brothers. He’s willing to run across an open battlefield just to support one injured comrade. He has had long, episodic periods of self-doubt in his career, but that has improved with time. He can keep a level head while in the heat of combat, building up confidence in others with his calm, collected approach to fighting. The Spartan is not one without his own views. Though being a super-soldier for the UNSC, he has questioned the actions of officers from time to time (He keeps these to himself nonetheless.), such as a Marine captain who decided to call in a carpet bombing of a native village in order to eliminate all potential threats. If given the option, Red would have entered the village with a patrol, separating the threats from the villagers with questioning. He values the lives of anything that is innocent, from squad members, civilians, and members of alien species not in contact with the Covenant remnant. Bio Born on Atlas, Andrew was a bright kid who asked deep, comprehensive questions at an early age. He was projected to have a future in the psychological or philosophical department by many people. Andrew was picked on by peers, making fun of his adult-like attitude (Even though he was very compassionate for others, even to his bullies for a while.) Many of the older kids around him called him very mean things, often laced with profanity. Physical abuse from his peers was also a part of his adolescence, although not as present as the mental abuse sustained. At eight years old, Andrew developed social anxiety (though undiagnosed), severe depression, and was very lonely. He would stay indoors most of the time, not daring to go out into the harmful, evil world; filled with many that did not like him. And though he had an inseparable relationship with his father, who truly was his only friend growing up, he didn’t go to him when faced with challenges. The worst was yet to come. One cloudy day in 2537, his father told him to run to the nearest military facility, as fast as he could. Andrew did not understand at first, but as he saw ominous, bulbous shapes appearing from the clouds, he knew what was going on. The Human-Covenant War, which had been going on for roughly twelve years, had come to the Atlas/Atlas Moons region. Covenant drop pods descended on the surface of Atlas, a pod with a batch of troops landing in Andrew’s front yard. His father’s eyes, frozen in fear, were permanently shut after being shot through a window. Now an orphan, Andrew ran as fast as he ever had to a nearby UNSC barracks, tears pouring from his eyes with each yard he traveled. Upon arrival, Marines found out about what had occurred. The orphan was escorted off Atlas, and was raised on Reach by foster parents. The worst was yet to come. One cloudy day in 2537, his father told him to run to the nearest military facility, as fast as he could. Andrew did not understand at first, but as he saw ominous, bulbous shapes appearing from the clouds, he knew what was going on. The Human-Covenant War, which had been going on for roughly twelve years, had come to the Atlas/Atlas Moons region. Covenant drop pods descended on the surface of Atlas, a pod with a batch of troops landing in Andrew’s front yard. His father’s eyes, frozen in fear, were permanently shut after being shot through a window. Now an orphan, Andrew ran as fast as he ever had to a nearby UNSC barracks, tears pouring from his eyes with each yard he traveled. Upon arrival, Marines found out about what had occurred. The orphan was escorted off Atlas, and was raised on Reach by foster parents. For the first few years on Reach, his mental state wasn’t looking good. His foster father wasn’t the best anyway, calling him every derogatory term that related to wimp. By his teen years, Andrew was completely out of it. He didn’t talk to anyone but his mother, only responded to his father when absolutely necessary, and hated himself for being the way that he was. But through those years into adulthood, he had a small interest in possibly joining the Marine Corps, and eventually the Orbital Shock Drop Troopers. This would gain the respect of his father, mother, and most importantly, himself. At age eighteen, he packed up and joined the Corps. He earned the respect of his officers and was trained as an ODST. He served as a direct action trooper, taking part in the Battle of Tribute and the infamous invasion of Reach. On Reach, he was assigned to patrol a ruined town. Upon arrival, it came to his realization that it was the neighborhood that he grew up in with his foster parents. He entered his home, now in ruins, out of curiosity. In the house was the body of his foster father, killed during the first wave of the invasion. He was shocked, but relieved that the man wouldn’t have to hurt him, his foster mother, or anyone anymore. He resolved to himself that he would protect those who couldn’t protect themselves, as he wished someone would have rescued him from his foster father’s emotional abuse. At the end of his tenure with the ODSTs in 2556, he was invited to join the recently formed Spartan-IV Program. He accepted the invitation, feeling ready to take the next step. He traveled to Mars, where he underwent augmentations and training for the suit he would wear. He was outfitted with SOLDIER-class armor, with a red and silver color scheme. He joined Fireteam Longbow and their operations, and was with them for a year. During his time with Longbow, he grew as an individual, continuing to recover from social anxiety, and be happier in general. In 2557, he was invited to join the UNSC Acheron and take part in her activities.